(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sporting goods, more specifically to racquets for tennis and other like games.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,288 teaches a racquet having a removable playing surface secured to a frame member by screws which require a coin or tool for tightening. U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,609 shows a somewhat similar racquet having a removable playing surface held in place by several screws which can be tightened with a key. U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,290 teaches a tennis racquet having a demountable handle or shank.
None of the above prior art teaches a tennis racquet having removable and interchangeable playing surfaces which are secured readily without the use of any tools and having a solid one piece racquet frame.